


【授权翻译】Method Acting |by parenthetical

by whiyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Impala, J-Squared, Jared/Dean!Jensen, M/M, roleplaying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiyn/pseuds/whiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared不觉得他对Dean Winchester有点儿迷恋有什么<i>错</i>。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Method Acting |by parenthetical

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Method Acting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036) by [parenthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical). 



Jared不觉得他对Dean Winchester有点儿迷恋有什么 _错_ 。

他认为这完全可以理解。也许甚至是可以预料到的。毕竟，Dean看起来和Jensen几乎一模一样，只是更为自大，有着更坚硬的棱角和凌厉的笑容。更重要的是，Jared了解Dean，他花了那么多时间投入角色里和他在一起，他现在几乎认为Dean是一个真正的人了，一个逗笑他、激怒他、在比他曾经想象过的一个虚构角色所能达到的更深层面上让他 _感动_ 的人。每当有人喊“卡！”的时候，Dean就会丢给他一个邪笑，像是告诉Jared说他 _完全_ 知道他在Jared身上点的火，然后再融进Jensen身体里，那笑容很温柔，但他眼里闪烁着恶作剧的邪恶光芒，有些时候，Jared不确定他能等到回到他们的拖车里然后才扑向他的合作演员。

但即使他觉得他对Dean的迷恋没有 _错_ ，但是他确实偶尔会担心Jensen可能会误解，认为他只是个替身——另一个他、或者什么同样荒谬的东西，特别是这一季Jensen本身已经时不时忍受因入戏太深而和角色情感共鸣的痛苦了。所以Jared试着控制住他的迷恋：试着不在Jensen仍然穿着Dean的衣服时扑向他，试着阻止自己在听到他知道Dean会喜欢的音乐时愚蠢的微笑，试着当场景里没有Sam，他站在场边看着Dean的时候不要太过兴奋。

这并不总是那么简单。特别是Dean吟诵拉丁文的时候，他绕着那个女性恶魔踱步，声音冷酷而有力，Dean唇间那些不常用的单词让血液直冲向Jared的老二，他不得不在咒语一结束就消失在黑暗里，才能够在Jensen回来把夹克连带Dean的音调一同剥离之前解决掉他自己的问题。

没错，克制住想着Dean自慰的毛病是Jared需要做到的另一件事。

他怀疑Jensen也许对他的迷恋略有所知，但到目前为止，他似乎隐约的觉得有趣多过于愤怒，不过Jared真心希望他能把注意力从不久前的某天发生在Jensen的拖车里的小插曲上移开，Jared不过是觉得Jensen穿着皮夹克朝飞镖盘投掷小刀真的、真的很火辣。因为，好吧，Jensen那个样子 _是_ 真的、真的很火辣。这真的和一进门就发现Dean正占着他合作演员的拖车这事完全没有任何关系。真的。

Shit，他的问题严重了。

虽然他不认为这是个 _错误_ ，这感觉上足够接近出轨让他觉得不舒服。这点糟透了，因为迷恋一个由你重要的另一半所扮演的角色几乎不能算作是劈腿，对吧？又不是说这事儿能发展到什么地步去，因为Dean并不在他们的思想之外真实 _存在_ 。所以没必要大惊小怪。尤其是考虑到这是可以理解的。Dean太他妈的火辣了，如此而已。Jensen也是这样。一切都很好。

除了Jared真的有点儿紧张不安。一个晚上，当Jensen _快要_ 走进Jared的拖车里时，Jared正在一边洗澡一边叫着Dean的名字自慰，他惊慌失措，一擦干身体披上外衣就一头扎进一间酒吧，喝得非常、非常醉。

对于陷入焦虑中的人来说这是一家好酒吧。Jared很少来这儿：他喜欢有着快乐的人的明亮所在，能大声笑着开玩笑以及和他的朋友们一起玩的地方。这个酒吧光线昏暗，冷冷清清的，但至少能确保他在喝到不省人事之后不会被发现明星身份。他闷闷不乐地低头盯着他的啤酒瓶，把标签剥成了碎屑。

自动点唱机开始播放起了Metallica，Jared苦涩地轻笑。他还没醉到足够面对这件破事儿。

“这个位子有人坐吗？”

Jared的头猛地抬了起来，差点扭伤脖子，因为他 _认得_ 这个声音。

Dean没有费心等他同意，这倒也无妨，因为现在Jared不确定他能说出话来。在他面前的是Dean，不是Jensen，他们看起来很像，但不完全一样。Jared可以立刻看出区别，认出Dean在他对面坐下时眼中那种观察他的神色，他接收到Jared呆滞的表情时那个隐约的得意笑容，还有像在说着 _oh_ yeah的微微歪着的头。

很长一段时间里Jared只是盯着Dean的皮夹克，贴在他胸前的护身符，缠在手腕上的手链，轻敲在啤酒瓶上的戒指。Dean的眼中有着让他在扮演Sam时沉迷其中的同样的热度，但之前当他是 _Jared_ 的时候Dean对他从未有过这种热度，两秒钟之内他就直接从焦虑的状态变得硬得发疼。

有一个愚蠢的瞬间他觉得他应该……说点什么，问问Jensen在干什么，这是否没问题，他是否确定，但Dean把啤酒瓶举到嘴边，头向后仰起，他吞咽时喉咙的动作把一切别的东西都赶出了Jared的脑海。

“所以，”Dean说着，放下他的啤酒，发出了一声 _叮当脆响_ ，双眼仍然聚精会神地盯着Jared。“这啤酒做了什么惹毛了你？刚才你瞪着它的那种方式，我想也许我应该插手了。”

Jared不由自主地笑了。“什么，从那个啤酒瓶手上保护我吗？”

“不，”Dean傲慢地说。“你看起来能受得住（take it，这里有在说Jared能take其他东西的意思）。”他欣赏地上下扫视着Jared的身体，而Jared感到心跳加速了。“但我想这啤酒瓶也许需要被保护免遭你的毒手。它非常无助。”他伸出手把它从Jared的掌握中拿走，他的手指有片刻划过了Jared的手背，然后他收回手，把瓶子举到嘴边。

Jared盯着那两片嘴唇包覆住就在几分钟前他刚刚喝过的那个瓶子，努力不要呜咽出声。

“怎么称呼（You got a name，这里有“我在床上需要特别称呼你什么吗？”的意思）？”Dean问道，放低了Jared的啤酒，手指心不在焉地擦过被撕碎的标签。

Jared设法恢复冷静来回答，虽然他几乎兴奋得无法思考了。“Jared。”

Dean点点头作为回应。“Dean。”他的唇边露出的隐约笑容告诉了Jared他的反应并没有被忽视。“那么，Jared，你打台球吗？”

Jared花了一点时间来把他的思维从 _现在马上必须做爱_ 拉离，转向打台球这个概念。“呃，是的，你想玩一局？”

Dean的笑容邪恶。“来吧（Bring it on）。也带上你的啤酒（bring your beer）。不过这次好好对它。”他推了瓶子一下，它滑过桌面回到Jared那边，Jared抓住它的时候没有把目光从Dean的注视里转开。Dean站起来走向台球桌。

Jared看着Dean无意识的优雅动作，接着把酒瓶举到嘴边喝了一口，感觉它贴着嘴唇在燃烧，就像是一个吻。然后他跟了过去。

他发现集中精力比赛很困难，一点儿也不让人意外。通常来说，Jared很擅长桌球，但Dean比他更强——说实在的，比Jensen都强，如果Jared对此想得太多的话会弄坏他的脑子的，所以他没想。幸运的是，转移他自己的注意力很容易，因为Dean在打台球是一个巨大的干扰。Jared认为他把台球打成了一门艺术，因为通常他都在为钱而奔忙。他所做的一切——俯身于台球桌上，衬衫拉起露出后腰；随意倚靠着吧台，手指心不在焉地沿着抱在怀里的台球杆抚摸着；在Jared弯腰击球的时候绕着桌子走来走去，绿色的眼睛像是重压在Jared背上——都让Jared疯狂，他很确定在他一生里从来没有一场台球输得这么惨过。并不是说他在意这个。

Dean朝他咧着嘴笑，因为他们都知道他赢了。他自信地把最后几个球击进袋里，接着直起身来，他眼中的炽热让Jared艰难地吞咽了一下。

“精彩，”Jared说，因为他并不完全确定Dean对‘我们现在能做爱吗？’这句话会作何反应。

Dean慢慢地笑了。“我赢了奖品吗？”他放下台球杆，绕过桌子缓缓走向Jared。

Jared放下他自己的球杆，深呼吸了一次，然后突然意识到：这可是 _Dean_ 。他到底为什么会担心Dean对于被调情的反应？

“是，”Jared说，他的声音在他自己听来都很沙哑。“我想是的。”

炽热的温度在Dean眼底闪过，他伸手抓上他的夹克，没有中断跟Jared的对视。“那么我们离开这里怎么样？”

~*~

当他们走出酒吧看到Impala正在等待的时候，Jared已经神志不清了，他们开到回公寓的半途之前他甚至没想到哪里不对。虽然，过了一会儿他就摆脱了这份惊讶。已经非常明显了，Jensen在这件事上花了些心思。就表演来说，他是个完美主义者。

“直走？”Dean打断他询问道，仿佛他知道Jared现在想得太多了。

“呃，不，在十字路口左转，”Jared回答着，同时停止了思考。

Jared公寓大楼下面的停车场光线昏暗并且肮脏，灯管在天花板上发出噼噼啪啪的爆裂声。Dean在Jared爬到他身上之前几乎没时间停好Impala。

没有足够的空间让Jared舒服地爬上Dean的膝盖，但他尽了最大的努力，把Dean压回座位里，感觉到方向盘戳到了他的脊柱。Dean发出愉快的声音回吻他，那两片即使在情况最好的时候也会让Jared疯狂的该死的嘴唇现在热烈渴求地贴着他自己的嘴唇。

Dean的亲吻不同于Jensen。吻着Jensen是柔软温暖的，像是在坠落，而Jared从未想过停止。Dean的吻是饥渴，索取着的，像他的飞刀一样灼热、残忍，Jared觉得如果他们持续太久，他可能会昏倒。

他想要更挤近一点，但真的没有更多空间了，而且方向盘正竭尽全力地阻碍着他。

Dean退开，下流地低声笑着。“我喜欢你的思维方式，但是为什么我们不去找个能让我剥掉你的牛仔裤的地方呢？”

Jared下了车，用比他所能想到的人类能达到的更快的速度把Dean拉向电梯。

电梯内，Dean推着Jared抵上镜面墙，把他的头拉低给了另一个吻。Jared呻吟着把他拉近，一只手滑进那件该死的皮夹克的翻领下面，手指沿着Dean的颈背滑动，握住Dean的护身符挂绳。Dean几乎是在 _咆哮_ ，而门 _叮_ 的一声滑开时，Jared已经在认真考虑着按下紧急停止按钮然后就靠着电梯墙操起来。

他们跌跌撞撞地沿着走廊来到公寓门口。Jared笨手笨脚地摸索着钥匙，他的手在颤抖，Dean没有帮忙，在他身后紧压着他，嘴唇火热地贴着他的脖子。Jared呻吟一声，一半出于兴奋，一半出于挫败，接着 _谢天谢地_ 门总算打开了，他东倒西歪地进了门。Dean和他一起移动，Jared砰地砸上门，然后猛地把Dean推到门上。

Dean对于被粗暴对待似乎没什么意见，他挺起身，侧过脸来迎接Jared渐渐靠近他的嘴唇。Jared用力推着Dean的夹克，Dean用力离开墙，压住Jared给他自己空间来扭身脱掉夹克。Jared开始对付Dean的衬衫纽扣，之后在Dean的嘴里呻吟着，他感觉到Dean的手滑进他的衬衫和T恤下面，滑上他的背部，指甲刮过就足以让他战栗起来。

Jared中断了这个吻，以便于他能用嘴唇描摹Dean的下巴线条，汲取着Dean的胡茬贴着他的嘴唇的触感。Dean呻吟着向后仰起头，这对Jared来说是个无法抗拒的邀请——在Dean的手开始解他的皮带扣的时候沿着他的脖子一路啃咬而下，用力吸吮，到此为止，Jared没法思考更多了。他们仓促地脱下自己的衣服然后扯掉彼此的，所有动作都变得混乱激烈。

他们摸索着跌跌撞撞地穿过Jared的公寓，被家具绊倒了，因为他们停不下亲吻，停不下碰触，没法儿分开足够长的时间去找他们要去的地方。Jared听到什么东西倒下去还有玻璃摔碎的声音，但他根本不在乎。他们到达Jared卧室门前，Dean用力把他压在门框上，吸吮着他的喉咙，一条腿挤进Jared双腿间抵住老二。Jared无助地呻吟着，阻止不了自己贴着Dean的大腿摇晃，过了一分钟他的思维才清晰到足以让他把手放到Dean胸前推着他后退，进入房间爬上床。

他们一起滚动，挤压着拉扯着，喘着气亲吻得像是不能停止。现在没有思考，只有高热。Dean的护身符在接吻时掠过Jared的胸膛，接着碰到他的乳头，Jared中断了这个吻，头甩向后方绝望地呻吟着。Dean对他咧嘴一笑，开始滑下Jared的身体，嘴巴和护身符炽烈地纠缠着他，一点点拖下去，让Jared的腹肌颤动着。然后Dean拉下Jared的拳击短裤，温暖的手指包覆住他的老二。

就算在状态最好的时候Jared也不是个安静的人，特别是在做爱的时候，但他不觉得自己曾经这样失控过。他大喊出声，然后在心里感谢上帝——为了他的公寓有着良好的隔音，为了他有这么一个棒呆了的爱人，为了Dean的嘴现在困住了他的老二。通常在有人为他口交的时候他会尽力体贴，但在Dean面前他对自身反应的控制超出了他能力太多，他不由自主地向上挺身用力插进Dean的嘴里。但是之后Dean的手牢牢按住他的屁股，压制住他，控制着他，Jared觉得他很可能仅仅这样就射了。

Dean从他身上退开了一会儿，Jared抑制不住发出一声啜泣。“润滑剂呢？”Dean问着，声音低沉且因为性爱而沙哑。

“最上面的抽屉，”Jared哽咽着，他的声音几近于无。

他一直躺着，试图在Dean倾身在抽屉里翻找时喘口气，片刻之后Dean拿着润滑剂和一个保险套坐了回来。接着一根湿滑的手指推向Jared，转着圈，然后进入他体内，就像Dean本人一样直接激烈。在Jared能做点呻吟之外的事之前，Dean的嘴再次炽热地裹住了他的阴茎，Jared的大脑短路到只剩下 _需要_ 和 _就现在_ 以及 _哦上帝啊不要停_ 。

他接近了，如此接近，Dean再次抽身退离他的时候他该死地几乎是在啜泣。Dean的手颤抖着安慰似的轻抚他的大腿，把他的腿抬起来。接着Dean插入他体内，强硬，毫不犹豫，Jared拱起背大喊出声。这很棒，太他妈的棒了，疼痛正好让他不至于立刻高潮，把他从边缘拉了回来。

Dean的双手在Jared头两侧撑住自己，开始动作。他的速度比Jensen更快更粗暴一点，Jared抬起身体迎向他，鼓励着他失控。他伸手去碰Dean的护身符，然后到Dean绷紧的脸颊，接着他的手陷进Dean的发间，把他拉下来亲吻着。Dean的护身符再次掠过他的胸膛，Jared在他嘴里呻吟出声。

Dean用一只手环住Jared的阴茎。Jared几乎想要阻止他，因为他还不想射，不想离开这一刻。但Dean在他体内的抽插变得更急，慢慢开始失去他们的节奏，他接近高潮了。他撞击着 _那个_ 点，他的手在Jared的阴茎上动作，他绿色的眼睛紧紧对上Jared的视线——这一切都太多了，Jared突然射出来的时候差不多是在尖叫。再几下不规律的抽插，Dean跟着他高潮了，嘴唇无声地动了动，然后倒在Jared身上。

过了很长时间他们俩才能移动，但最后Dean在Jared胸前印上一个吻，然后从他体内抽出来。Jared几乎已经睡着了，完全是软若无骨和心满意足的样子。他只是模糊地意识到Dean清理干净了他们俩然后爬回了床上，但他保留着足够的意识一直到让自己缠到Dean身上。他在Dean对这个抱抱表达任何抱怨之前就睡着了。

~*~

第二天早上Jared醒来，发现Jensen蜷缩在他怀里，温暖的，微笑着，睡意未消地抬头对他眨着眼。

“你，”Jared开口，然后摇了摇头，因为在他一生里就这么一次，他几乎说不出话来。“ _天啊_ ，Jensen。”

Jensen的微笑放大成了一个咧嘴笑，他把Jared拖下来亲吻。

“不用谢，”他们的嘴唇最终分开，安静了一段时间之后他开口说。“我想着你已经搞定对这事儿的焦虑了，对吧？”

Jared盯着他。“天啊，Jensen。”没错，那些焦虑在琢磨着Jensen改天是不是也许会愿意再做一次这种事的时候差不多 _被遗忘了_ 。见鬼，他们 _干的_ 是角色扮演，对吧？突然间Jared记不起一开始他是为什么担心这整件事了。

Jensen懒洋洋地轻笑出声，把Jared拉回来压在他身上。“很高兴你喜欢。”

“‘喜欢，’”Jared难以置信地低语，带着他的欣然把头靠在Jensen胸前。“耶稣啊。”

Jensen的心脏在他身下稳定地跳动着，当Jared听到Jensen的声音低沉地传入他耳中时，他几乎要被这心跳催眠得再次睡着了。

“再说了，要是我够运气，说不定将来有一天你会回报我呢。”


End file.
